


Kiss Me Already

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Alternate Universe - High School, BL, Boys Love - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, High School, M/M, Student Council, cursing, idk how to tag, no its not Christmas fic, wrote this cuz im bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: “And the fuck are you exposing your tummy for?”





	Kiss Me Already

Woojin barges inside the student council room, drop of sweat rolls down his temple from running all the way from his class. He heaves a contented sigh when the cool air hits him right on the face. The councils really have it nice, don't they. With their own huge ass room and the 25/8 on air conditioning. Woojin thanks the heaven for the fact that Jihoon is the council president. 

His moment of bliss is cut when his sight land on the said president himself, sprawled on the sofa. 

“Hey. You're noisy as always.” Jihoon greets, not taking his eyes off his phone. “Close the door.”

“Aww, so sweet.” Woojin groans with much sarcasm as he closes the door shut.

“Woojin baby, close the fucking door.” Jihoon cooes from where he is.

“Fuck you.” Woojin sing song as he approaches the boy who's relaxing on the couch as if be owns the fucking school and as if he isn't skipping class. Seriously what kind of student council president skips class.

“Are you going to stay on your dumb phone when your hot ass boyfriend is here?” Woojin frowns, arms crossed.

“What got you so clingy, boy?” Jihoon raises a brow but he put his phone down. “Come here.”

Woojin grins in victory, walking to the older boy.

“And the fuck are you exposing your tummy for?” He points at Jihoon's uniform riding up, revealing his smooth stomach. 

“Mayhaps I want to seduce someone?” Jihoon grins lazily at the younger who frowns at him.

“Pardon?” Woojin is on top of him in flash, his hand warm on Jihoon's cold stomach. “This is for me to see and touch only. You hear me?”

“Mhm, nope.” Jihoon cheekily replies, his hands rounding around Woojin's neck. “What are you gonna do now?”

“You're really annoying.” Woojin shakes his head in amusement, his wandering finger brushing against Jihoon's nubs before he decides to give it a light pinch, making the one under him jolt in surprise.

“What's that for.” He mumbles.

“That's for being annoying.” Woojin smirks while Jihoon rolls his eyes.

Jihoon then fix his shirt, pulling it to cover everything. “Satisfied? Now kiss me already.”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> 2018.12.24-25  
> I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
